Ramblings of a Potterhead Promptaholic
by MorganWritesAndStuff
Summary: So basically, I'm a huge prompt whore and have been hoarding like a billon in a word doc forever. I have now challenged myself to write at least a one-shot using one a day. It can be any pairing, any time, any rating, whatever. Pairing/Era submissions welcome! Enjoy : PS Title subject to change- any ideas welcome and appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Ramblings of a prompt-a-holic

So basically, I'm a huge prompt whore and have been hoarding like a billon in a word doc forever. I have now challenged myself to write at least a one-shot using one a day. It can be any pairing, any time, any rating, whatever. Oh, and if you have any really good prompts, please share in a review! Also, if I really get into a specific piece, I *might* be persuaded to expand it (; This is unbeta'd. Don't hate me.

1. 2 a.m.

* * *

It's two am, and he's gone. He's always gone, but today, on this day, it particularly upsets her.

Their anniversary.

That's what today is- not that he remembers, apparently.

She tells herself she puts up with this because she loves him, that she can look past his faults. But really, what choice does she have?

Demand a divorce? On what grounds?

Exactly.

So she remains a good little pureblooded wife of an ancient and most noble house, as expected.

She smiles, and laughs.

She hosts all the stupid parties she's expected to, and goes to all the ones she's invited to.

And when he does something like this, she takes the Gringot's card and goes shopping.

Sometimes she redecorates a room or two in the manor.

Which pisses his mother right off. Two for one and all that, yeah?

Yes, Astoria discovered long ago that the best way to get to her husband was through his bloody mother.

Or by using his hair products.

Sometimes, if she's really mad, she does both.

She uses the hair products on the house elves, just to make her point known.

And then she redecorates the ballroom. Again.

Then she has her personal elf, Dizzy, pours her a nice glass of wine and laughs in her quarters as she hears Narcissa rage.

Yes, Draco is always gone, but Astoria has never been the type of girl who needs a man to tell her what to do.

* * *

AN; So lately I've become obsessed with Astoria. When I started writing this, I meant it to be an angst-filled Narcissa/Lucius post war drabble. But it twisted into Draco/Astoria. Oh, well. I like it. What do you guys think? Again, leave me prompts if you have any good ones! Thanks!

Also, follow me on Twitter!

HeyMorganWrites

Next prompt will be " metaphor"

If you have any specific pairing you want to see me try, let me know! I'll credit you for the idea.

~Morgan

PS; Title up to change- This is the best I could think up- Suggestions welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER; JKR is queen, I just dabble with her genius.

Whew. Day two, and going' strong, baby! Erm, sorry, don't know where that came from… Onward! omg I am so weird.. *blushes* You guys still love me though, right? *crickets* RIGHT? *awkward crickets*

2. Metaphor

Pairing; Lavender x Seamus- because it strikes my fancy

Era- Seventh year at Hogwarts

* * *

It was cold, freezing cold in the room of requirement, because they couldn't risk a fireplace on account of the floo network. Instead the room provided a large bronze brazier in the middle of the room which they used to burn things for heat. They were all huddled together on pallets-they gave up on the hammocks when the nightmares they were having caused them to fall out repeatedly. They lie surrounding the fire under masses of quilts and wool blankets, clinging to each other for body heat.

Lavender woke lazily, stretching like a cat and rolling away from Seamus's chest. He mumbled something, voice obscured by his think Irish accent. She grinned, and got up to make breakfast, as had become routine. She and Ginny were the only ones who could really cook, as they had learned the hard way not to let Neville or Seamus with in a seven foot radius of the kitchen. Honestly, there were still scorch marks and pasta sauce crusted on the ceiling.

Eggs, Lavender decided, were easy to make in enormous quantities, as were needed. She was heating up the large pan and turned to get the eggs out of the icebox. When she turned back, suddenly Seamus was there, startling her.

"For Godric's sake, Shae, how many times do I have to tell you not to bloody sneak up on me?" Lavender exclaimed.

"Sorry, Love." He replied, with a smirk.

"What are you doing up so early anyway? Hmm?"

"Well I was having a lovely lie in when _someone_ had to leave the cozy warmth at this ungodly hour." Seamus pouted.

She laughed, something that happened far less often lately than it used to.

"You sure it's me you want to be waking up next to?" Lavender asked teasingly. "I'm sure I saw Romilda giving you the eye last night. You two could live happily ever after, eh?"

Seamus mimed vomiting, and said "You know you're the only witch for me, Lav."

She raised an eyebrow.

"You DO know that, right? I told ya, I love you. I don't know what's going to happen in this fecking madhouse, but I sure know I want to be with you when it happens!" He rushed out.

"I know, Shae. And it terrifies me. You could die. I could die. That's mad. And- And- everything I had ever wanted for the future is impossible now."

"What did you want? I swear, if I can, I will give you anything, everything you want. What do you want?"

"I-I wanted to- No, you'll laugh." She mumbled.

"I won't, I promise- I swear it." He promised.

"Well, I had wanted to- I want to be a singer, you know, like the Weird Sisters? I used to sing all the time, and everyone said I had a fair voice- But, now- Who wants to listen to a half-blood sing? No one, not if they win, Shae." Lavender said.

Seamus smiled, " I would. The world's your stage, Lav."

"The world? What-"

"Just a metaphor, Kitten."

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed! I really love Lavender and Seamus- I think they would be really good for each other. And so cute, yeah? Anyway, Thanks for reading! Please feel free to review- it's like crack to me bro, just gotta get my fix. Next prompt is *drum roll* forsaken!

Remember, feel free to submit a pairing/ time/ title idea!

Also; My author twitter!

HeyMorganWrites

I follow back and reply to every review ^^

And also- is fecking a swear?

Okay bye for reals.


	3. Chapter 3

Erm, so on first attempt of trying to write I instead wrote a rap/freeverse(?) poem about being in Ravenclaw… Anyone interested in reading that ? Haha. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this, I actually wrote two versions, but I think I like this one better.

Pairing; Fred Weasley and Voldemort ( not in a gross way! I promise.)

Time; Post War AU

* * *

They drag him, fighting and yelling, into the lavish room.

Pushed him to the floor, and ripped his sleeve away from his left forearm.

And offered the mark, graciously.

Told him as he was only heir left of a pureblood house, it was his privilege.

An honor.

That was his because anything and everyone he ever loved was dead.

Death is not a picky master, and Death takes all.

Ginny, George, Bill.

All dead.

His Mum and Dad.

Harry.

Hermione.

Ron.

Lupin.

Tonks.

Dead.

All but Fred Weasley.

He is forsaken by death, and left to cope in this bizarre new order.

Voldemort has won and everyone is dead.

Dark has triumphed, and the Light has lost.

In the dust and confusion, no one really knows what happened.

Just that suddenly, the "golden trio" were dead, bleeding on the rubble and what little resistance was left was quickly surrounded.

Muggleborns didn't survive the night.

The Dark Lord has taken over and is guiding the wizarding world to a future free of the filth of muggle kind.

Everyone who could fought to the death.

They pressed a wand to his arm, to administer the mark.

He screamed, and spit.

Spit in the face of Voldemort himself.

And with the last of his strength, of his sanity, he jerked free.

Pulled a wand out of a hidden holster.

And cast.

A cutting hex.

And from his vantage, it would have been impossible to miss.

The dark lord pulled back, hands grasping a cut throat.

Blood poured.

Blood that oddly enough didn't look that different from the blood of his "mud blood" friends who had died similarly.

Voldemort fell before him, lay lower than a "blood traitor".

And Fred Weasley laughed, full and loud, as the air filled with a beautiful emerald glow of death.

Yes, Death is not a picky master, and Death takes all.

* * *

AN;

THOUGHTS? Okay, as always-Remember, feel free to submit a pairing/ time/ title idea!

Also; My author twitter!

HeyMorganWrites

Next prompt is "acid"

Love always,

Morgan ^^


	4. Chapter 4

I shall disclaim; JKR is my queen and I only play in her magical playground. Also; all the team names and character names are hers. The snarky dialog however, belongs to yours truly. DON'T SUE ME?

Okay, this one's not my best- but give me a break, I've got food poisoning, and have been sick through writing this.

I HAS NO BETA. FORGIVES THE MISTAKES?

Enjoy?

Pairing; Katie Bell X Marcus Flint

Era; Post Hogwarts

Rating; T, I suppose (I say the word "bastard"….le gasp! Oh and mentions of revenge sex and snogging.)

* * *

Katie looked around the smoky bar and tipped back the rest of her fire whiskey. It burned like acid, going down her throat.

"Well, well. If it isn't little Katie Bell." a rough voice behind her said.

She turned sharply, and smirked when he gasped at the vivid scarring that run down the side of her face and neck, disappearing under her silky blouse.

"Nice to see you too, Flint." Katie relied coolly.

She'd give him credit, he had a quick recovery because he jumped right back into polite small talk.

"So, what have you been up to?"

She laughed. "Oh, you know. This and that. I'm playing for the Harpies now. And you?"

"Oh, I'm captain of the Arrows." he motioned to the seat next to her, "Mind if I sit?"

"Can't stop you, can I? Free country, and all that, right?" she answered.

"What's got you all in a snit? Boy troubles? Last I heard, you're seeing Wood?" Marcus asked.

"Not anymore." Katie snorted.

Marcus's face softened. "Sorry, I didn't know. This happen recently?"

"Yesterday."

"Ouch. You wanna talk about it?"

"Why in the bloody hell would I want to talk about my bastard ex boyfriend with you? I don't even know you!"

"You wound me, Bell. School mates, we were."

"Oh, come off it, I was a fourth year when you left. I hardly knew you- that didn't stop you from fouling me on the pitch though." she spat.

"Still holding a grudge about that? Pity."

Katie's voice escalated an octave. "What's a pity? And yes, I have been known to hold quite a few grudges, thank you very much."

"You grew into yourself, love. Quite fit, if you don't mind me saying. Thought we could have some fun." he teased.

"Really? It's that hard for you to get a leg over- You target the recently heartbroken now?"

"Oi, heartbroken, you? Thought you were just talkin' about grudges." he asked.

"Yeah, well when your fiancé cheats on you with Cho bloody Chang, and then has the nerve to dump you, you tend to hold a grudge!"

"Chang? Why? Last time I saw her, she was as big as a house and had this awful blonde hair."

"Still does."

"And he was sneakin' off with her? Why? Is he off his nut bonkers?"

"He said my scar put him off. To the point where awful blonde hair is attractive, I suppose." she sighed.

Marcus paused and flagged down a waitress. " Two shot glasses and the strongest liquor you've got."

The waitress returned and plunked down the largest bottle of fire whiskey Katie had ever seen.

He pour some drinks and handed one to her.

A few shots later, and there was a pleasant warmth surrounding both of them.

"If you don't mind me asking, where'd you manage that lovely scar?"

'Battle of Hogwarts. One on your side hit me from point blank with an acid hex. They tell me I'm lucky they managed to reduce the scarring this much." she said dryly.

He grabbed her firmly by the chin and turned her face, seeming to admire it.

Face a brilliant red, Katie pushed his hand away, can spat "Stop taking the piss. I know exactly how awful it looks."

"I was on your side, you know. Got of few scars from that day myself." he pulled down the collar of his shirt and exposed deep purple scars wreathing his chest. "And I'm not taking the piss, I think it suits you. Shows your will to fight. Your pride. Most witches would hide behind a glamour charm, but not fiery Katie Bell."

Katie moved to stand, but found herself shaky. A glance at the now empty bottle between them confirmed she had far to much to drink to apparate.

Marcus steadied her and asked, "Shall I help you home by floo?"

"Oh, off it Marcus. You know as well as I do where we're going to end. But first, I think we should have a bit of a snog out front where the paparazzo can get some lovely photos for tomorrows Prophet. Oli always hated you as much as I always hated Chang. What do you say?" Katie asked, giggling a bit.

"My dear, I think it's the best idea you've had all night." Flint smirked.

* * *

AN:::

So, I'll be the first to admit- I'm not a huge fan of Cho.. And I *might* have a bumper sticker that says "Bros before Chos".

Maybe.

Sorry Cho fans..

Is it weird I sort of have a thing for Flint?

I _know _he looks like a troll, and is a huge brute.

I think he would've _eventually _grown into his looks, right?

Remember, feel free to submit a pairing/ time/ title idea!

Also; My author twitter!

HeyMorganWrites

Next prompt is "candle"

Reviews make gravity. If you don't review, Earth will crash into the sun and we will all die. Because of you. Not reviewing. No, really. Don't you trust me? (;

~Morgan


	5. Chapter 5

Hey… Yeah, I know it's been like a week- I'm sorry ;( I got food poisoning and then had all these dress fittings and stuff for the wedding I'm going to be in. Oh, also I'm on a 15 hour train ride through the mountains to earlier mentioned wedding, so many of my stories are prolly going to be updated tonight^^

Okay, so I know the prompt was "candle", but I just couldn't get it to flow, so I picked a new one- "ninny". It features Hinny (My most hated ship .) and I think I said a swear in there somewhere…. Okay, enough from me, enjoy^^

* * *

The waiter at the fashionable café had just brought the salad course and refilled their drinks when Ginny burst in. Harry looked up startled, and Ginny broke out into a hysterical rant.

"And who is this? I thought you were working, and here you are, out gallivanting with this little tart-"

She was cut off by the petite but dominating woman seated crossed from him.

"Tart? Listen Miss, I don't know who you think you are-"

"I'm his girlfriend, that's who I am you home wrecker-"

"EX! Ginny, we broke up a week ago, and I'm sorry if-" Harry tried to interject.

"Excuse me? My name is Terrwyn Balsitin-"

"Terrwyn? What sort of name is Terrwyn? But, Harry, I suppose you do like them exotic-"

"First of all, it's welsh, I'm from Wales, you ninny. Second, I don't know what you think is going on here but I'm the Gringot's Liaison to the ministry, and you're interrupting an important audit meeting about the Auror branch." Terrwyn stated as politely as she could manage, her icy eyes flashing.

"But- Lavender said! She said you took off with some trashy looking bird straight from the office and-"

"GINNY! ENOUGH! We broke up, alright? So even if this was a date, which it is not, it wouldn't be any of your-or Lavender's- business. And, honestly? You still listen to Lavender? She was never right back in school, and she still isn't now." Harry said gently.

" Harry, you know we'll get back together, we always do-" Ginny pouted.

"Gin, we're done. We aren't getting back together. I moved out, I haven't answered your owls. I can't handle shite like this, okay? I've never cheated on you, hell, on anyone. But you are just too much for me. We're polar opposites. We talked about this, remember?"

Terrwyn cleared her throat uncomfortably and pushed some of her blonde hair out of her face. "I'll give you two some privacy."

"No, Ginny was just leaving." Harry said firmly.

Ginny exited the room in a flurry of tears and red hair.

"Erm, Sorry about that-" Harry started.

"Don't worry, everyone's dated a loony or two…." She said.

* * *

AN

Hmm?

Okay, leave me reviews! And follow me on Twitter

HeyMorganWrites

Alsooooooo; I just counted all the prompts in my 9 page word doc (which is entitled "Prompts of loveliness and awesome ) and there are 327 prompts currently in there... I REGRET NOTHING.

So, submit pairings/prompts/settings/eras.

Ehkai, byeeeee :3


End file.
